moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/OFFICIALHARRY (2)
Hey guys, this is my second try for Chat Moderator, I have been trying hard over the last couple of months. Now, please concentrate now and the future, if I have done anything wrong in the past, that was the past. So lets get down to it this is why you should support me for Chat Moderator rights (you may see there is a lot more bullet points than last time!). *I am very active on chat and on the Wiki in general. *I speak very good English, using good grammar. *I have edits, which proves I am dedicated to the Wiki. *I do not take sides. *I am very fair. *I give warm welcomes to the people who enter chat. *I am calm when an argument takes place. *I try to stop the argument before it gets to the stage where Administrators and other Chat Moderators kick and ban. *I have learned the Chat Moderator rules off by heart. *I wouldn't abuse the rights. *I would only kick and ban if it was necessary. Please support if you think it's a good idea, or oppose if not, please write a couple of sentences though! I have worked really hard and I wouldn't like my request to be declined, again. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] | '' | ''Talk'' | 13:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Support *I support Harry because he is a kind friend, he helps me out all the time on chat, and he even tries to calm people down even though he's not a CM...yet :3 [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 21:34, April 25, 2014 (UTC) * I support Harry as he is possibly one of the most active people on the chat and what he says is true. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam ]] |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] |'' '' * I support harry as he is a great friend follows the rules and does everything he said he could(except for being fair he stole a mrs snoodle code from me but adam gave the code to me so it didn't matter) he would do a great job. * I support! Harry is a very mature, responsible and sensible person. He's also on chat alot so that definitely helps. Plus he also tries to help calm down arguements on chat. *Support, active, mature, blahblah. Luke Rollback - Talk Page - Oppose * Comments * At the moment, I am neutral. However, I don't think you will be commited and dedicated to the job, seeing as you want both Chat Moderator and Rollback at the exact same time - having both an active RFR and RFCM. This now makes me feel as if you want these tools for the rights and not actually for the benefit of the wiki. I do both agree and disagree with some of the things that you've said in your list. I'm undecided as to why I should oppose or support. 13:18, April 25, 2014 (UTC) *Hey Luke/Ross, I really appreciate your opinions. As you might remember DrLAB requested my RFR for me, not myself. But I hope you can both change your opinions and support very very soon! :) :*Yes, Harry, but it is quite greedy considering it had already happened. Nobody said that that was why we were opposing also. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:45, April 25, 2014 (UTC) *You have a lot of supports, so you're promoted. You'll have to work hard and be even more active on Chat. ' |''' '''| 18:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights